


【横雏/山田】捡尸

by shaun570



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaun570/pseuds/shaun570
Summary: 本质乱交，横雏山田母女当你在路边捡到喝醉的村上和安田，你会把他们带回家吗？
Relationships: Maruyama Ryuhei/Yasuda Shota, Murakami Shingo/Yokoyama Yuu
Kudos: 14





	【横雏/山田】捡尸

“哇！有人醉了诶！”横山刚转过街角就看到路边坐着两个男人，搂着一把吉他依偎在一起，醉得睁不开眼，“两个人都超正的！”他招呼走在身后的丸山过来看。  
“倒在这儿的话，说明住在附近？”丸山蹲在两人面前，留着莫西干头的男人偏光镜都掉到下巴上，只剩一边镜腿危险地挂在耳朵上。丸山抬手帮他把眼镜戴好，顺便把从发蜡中落下的刘海别到耳后。睡着的男人感觉到了触碰，哼哼唧唧地往另一个男人怀里躲，“不……不喝了……”  
“但是没见过这两个人啊，也有可能是在附近喝酒吧。”横山的注意力被棕发的男人吸引了，衬衫和西裤都好好穿在身上，外套和皮带却不见踪影，让他不由得有些好奇。他想把人从地上扶起来，要分开这两个醉汉可不容易，这个男人死死地抱着莫西干头的男人不撒手，“不准……不准……灌yasu……”  
好在横山平时有认真健身，握着男人的手腕一用力，他就痛得送来了手，转而又挂在横山身上。  
横山在他的口袋里摸索，找到钱包，丸山打开手电凑过来看钱包里的证件，“村上……信五？”横山仔细对了对驾照上的照片和面前意识不清的男人，确认了身份。  
“村上先生是精英诶！”丸山从皮夹里找出张名片，“月曜证券 市场总监”印在名字下面一行。

村上被横山扶起，剩下的男人支撑不稳，抱着他的大吉他倒在地上，缩成小小一团。他的穿着明显不是上班族的样子，宽大的衬衫和露了太多肉的破洞裤，看上去像个酒吧驻唱。  
“怎么办？要叫醒他们吗？”丸山一边说着一边拎起了吉他背在身后，“或者，带回去？”  
横山挑挑眉，意见明确，他已经挑好了人选。  
丸山弯腰把完全躺倒在路边的男人抱起，笑得眯起双眼，嘴咧出一个心形的弧度。

他们住的公寓就在这个街区，两个醉鬼一直被带进家门都没挣扎。  
在回家的路上横山在路边看到了一件西装外套和公文包，和村上的裤子是相同的布料，看来是某个醉鬼自己丢在路旁的。公文包里卷着高级牛皮制的皮带，上面明显有磨损痕迹的皮带孔相当靠后，横山手上掐了一下村上的腰，果然很细。

“我去放水。”横山先一步走进浴室，他不喜欢酒气熏天的对象，虽然那位村上先生身上味道清新还有一点好闻的椰子味。  
丸山则是在客厅把捡来的“宵夜”剥去外层的包装，露出鲜嫩可口的身体。村上的衬衫扣子很多，脱起来不方便，他决定留给横山处理，自己则是扯开了另一个男人松松垮垮的衬衫。精瘦的躯干能看出肌肉的轮廓，明明脸那么可爱，身材倒是宽肩窄腰很有男子气概。  
“哇——”没想到脱下裤子后还有这样的惊喜，这位吉他手牛仔裤下未着寸缕，茂密的毛发下露出一截性器。

丸山故意把空调调低，吹向光溜溜的男人，自己坐在一旁翻看用指纹解锁开的手机。  
在相册里翻到一张照片，是村上和这个小个子男人拿着一张毕业证的合影，他放大了辨认上面的字，“安田……章……大。原来如此，所以才是yasu啊。”  
“阿嚏！”安田被冷风吹得打了喷嚏，他闭着眼四处摸索想找什么东西能盖住自己。

这时候横山的声音从浴室中传来，“水放好了。”丸山应声把安田抱起，一摸到热源，男人立刻贴紧了丸山，把手伸进他的领子里取暖。  
“马上就让你暖和过来。”丸山低头在安田额头亲了一下。  
然后走到浴缸前，松开了手。  
“啊！啊……唔……”安田被扔进盛满热水的浴缸，吓醒了酒尖叫着在水中速腾，溅了一地水花。足足挣扎了一分钟多，他才发现自己不会被淹死的事实。蒸腾的热气又涌进刚清醒的脑子，他扶着浴缸边缘，睁大眼睛看着丸山，因为酒精而嘴唇上起了皮，让丸山想要接吻。  
于是他探着身子把安田拉近，准确无误地吻住不甚清醒的酒鬼，双唇轻抿，试探着加深这个吻。  
让他意外的是，对方竟然主动送上舌头，滑进自己口腔。安田的吻技和他的脸一样让人着迷，像小狗一样一下一下舔着，亲吻间他的睫毛扫在丸山眼皮上，有些痒。

丸山守住最后一点意志力，两人嘴唇分开，可是安田却还保持着噘着嘴的姿势，鼻子皱起一点细纹。  
“yasu，真可爱。”顶不住安田的上目线攻击，丸山响亮地在他嘴唇上亲了一下，“闭上眼，我给你洗头发。”

过于乖巧的安田很明显还是醉酒的状态，他既不出声也不乱动，像精巧的人偶。  
可是在客厅的村上就没这么好办了，他本人比他那件难解的衬衫更让人头疼。

丸山打开的空调吹醒了村上，他一睁开眼就看见俊美的混血男人在解自己的扣子。  
“啊！”尖叫声吓得浴室里的丸山手一抖，挤了太多洗发液。  
“你是谁！我在哪！yasu呢！”劈头盖脸就是死亡三连问，声音大到横山有一瞬间觉得自己要失聪了。  
“我是横山裕，你喝多倒在路边了。”村上睁开的眼睛比起闭上时要好看太多，在横山心里能排上第一，这让他很难执行自己最初霸王硬上弓的计划。他尽量放轻声音，“我怕你和……那个拿吉他的，遇到危险，才把你们带回家。”  
村上警惕地捏着自己的衣领，向后挪了一些，似乎在思考横山是否值得相信。  
“那你为什么要脱我衣服？”  
这可怎么解释，横山憋了半天也只能直说，“想帮你洗澡。”  
“洗完澡要干什么？”村上的声音陡然拔高，那副正直的样子让想要和他打上一炮的横山羞愧难当。  
这人酒未免醒的太快了，哪像个刚刚还醉得走不了路的人。  
“做……做……”  
“yasu呢！”村上打断了横山还没想好的措辞，腾地站起身来想去找人，可是才一起身就两条腿发软，整个人要栽倒在地上，好在横山手疾眼快把人捞了回来。这次村上可没老实让他抱，挣扎着要往发出水声的浴室去。  
酒鬼的力气真的很大，明明自己都走不了路，偏偏折腾地横山只能随着他的意扶他走向浴室。

还没等横山打开门，门就从里面打开了。只围了一条浴巾的丸山托抱着赤身裸体的安田走了出来，刚泡过澡的安田身上泛着粉色，嫩白的皮肤让横山的视线没处落。  
“yasu！”村上踉跄着冲过去想把人抢回来，可是安田却扭过脸摆出个后脑勺对着他。  
“欧尼酱，臭。”  
这话像是给了村上一巴掌，他的心整个揪起来，转头握着横山的手，那对正直的双眼甚至能看见泪光“对不起，能让我洗澡吗？”  
“请、请去。”  
村上前脚进了浴室，丸山就抱着娇气的宝贝拐进卧室，客厅里只剩下横山，他一方面放了心，还好捡回来的不是一对情侣，一方面又想着或许酒醒了还能继续和村上有什么发展。  
心动来得突然，本来是送上门的一夜情，可是现在横山反悔了，这个人的长相可爱到他的心坎里，呲着虎牙吼自己的样子也让他心跳快得像是见了校花的男高中生。

他等不及要给村上展示最好的自己，冲进主卧的浴室飞速冲了个澡，甚至还喷了点香水。  
虽然他洗澡的速度够快，但是村上未免太慢了吧，他的短发几乎被毛巾吸干了水。终于下定决心敲响了浴室门，“村上先生？你还好吗？”  
没人回应。  
横山把门推开一条缝，蒸汽中若隐若现小麦色的身躯，村上果然又躺在浴缸里睡着了。兴许是见过醒来凶巴巴的村上，再看他睡着时小猫一般的模样，反差让横山直呼要命。  
他仔细端详着村上，本来容貌或许只有七分，可是配上那对眼睛，横山想了半天也只能说一句好看，他贫乏的词汇量让他只能用行动表示。  
横山小心观察他没有醒来的迹象，在村上的眼皮上亲了好几下，像吃了蜜一样咧着嘴傻笑。  
“村上先生？村上先生？”他轻轻推推村上。  
“……啊！”醒来的大呼小叫又吓了横山一跳，“我睡着了。”  
“去床上睡吧。”横山循循善诱，奶声奶气地劝村上今天睡在自己家。  
“……嗯，不对！yasu呢！”突然想起来自己弟弟刚才被脱光了衣服，村上从浴缸里突然站起来。  
被村上的腹肌晃了眼，横山的视线不可控制的盯着他垂在腿间的物件，心里的小鼓敲个不停，这么大，能愿意当底下的吗？  
他赶紧递上浴巾，村上这才反应过来，红着脸慌忙挡住，“我弟弟呢？就是刚才那个。”  
“maru带他睡觉去了。”横山想想又补上一句，“maru很有分寸，他不会把……yasu怎么样的。”  
村上眯起眼睛，表示怀疑，“我去看看。”

横山拉不住村上，男人赤着脚就跑到关着门的卧室前，他只能拎着拖鞋跟在后面，“穿鞋……”  
门在他眼前打开，横山一瞬间以为自己穿越到成人电影的拍摄现场，丸山靠坐在床头，身上反坐着上下起伏的安田，细白的腿被分开架在丸山的手臂上，腿间毛发泥泞，连身下的床单都晕出水痕。

丸山隆平你办事不看场合吗！  
横山觉得自己的形象在村上心里算是彻底黑了，偏偏当事人还丝毫没有羞耻心，丸山甚至还冲自己招招手，“yasu超棒哦~”  
“你放开yasu！”村上红了眼，手脚并用地爬上床想把弟弟抢回来，他的手劲大，强行拉着安田往自己的方向。丸山自然不乐意，又掐着安田的细腰一插到底。  
一来一回，安田被粗长的阳具捅得带上哭声，“要、要到了……啊啊……”喷出的精液正中村上胸口。  
村上不但不觉得弟弟脏，反而更加心疼，自己捧在手心的弟弟被人操得眼神涣散，“yasu……”他伸手抱住安田，捋着柔顺的短发一下下安抚。  
“欧尼酱……”安田靠着村上喘了一会，身后的丸山间或一顶，小穴马上又痒了起来，酒精还在发力，他的触觉都不甚敏感，非要大些力才能爽到。可是丸山不满突然出现搅局的村上，存了欺负他的心思，有一下没一下地乱顶。  
“嗯……要深一点……”  
安田这话应该是和丸山说的，可是他满脑子只想着夹紧后穴的肉棒，让他再插狠点，至于到底是谁在插自己，那他倒是不在意。面前是哥哥的脸，安田就迷迷糊糊地认为是村上在和自己做，“欧尼酱，还要……”滑溜溜的舌头来回舔村上的嘴唇，摆出小狗一样可怜的表情。  
“嗯……”

村上今天一下班就接到安田的电话，说是在驻唱的酒吧被人缠上了。等他赶到时，安田已经被小混混灌得口齿不清，他本来想接上弟弟赶快脱身，却不想自己也搭了进去，被人抓住灌了数不清多少杯酒。一直到酒吧突然闹起来，小混混被吸引了注意力，他才终于抓住机会带着安田逃出来。出酒吧的时候他已经走不直路，勉强撑着走了一个街区，被冷风一激，就再也撑不住倒在了路边。  
等醒来时就发现被横山带了回来，靠着“一定要保护弟弟”这股劲一直绷紧的神经，终于在抱到安田的一刻断掉了。热乎乎的安田正抱着自己，不用再担心他出事。酒精又沿着放松的神经控制了大脑，  
村上发狠地回吻住安田，吞下他的喘息，虎牙衔着小舌来回磨咬。手指掐上安田的乳尖，指甲捏着扭了一圈，颇有几分泄愤的意味。

丸山感觉到安田的肠壁不断收紧，夹得阴茎胀痛，他有点搞不清楚这对兄弟的关系了。难得遇到这么合心意的伴侣，他实在舍不得放安田离开，娇娇气气的样子，叫起床来宛如莺啼。又耐操又不耐操，虽然只是洗澡时粗粗扩张几下，就能整根吞下自己的阴茎，操得浅了又委屈巴巴地自己撅起屁股，但是每次撞上G点就一副要哭的样子，下面一边流水，上面一边流泪。  
怎么会有这么会勾人的男人？

此时横山也发出了同样的疑问，怎么会有这么诱人的男人？  
他还没从怎么兄弟俩还亲上了？还揉上胸了？还舔上了？的连环震惊中缓过来，就看到村上跪在床上为安田口交，出浴室时裹着的浴巾早就被扔在一旁，从他的角度来看能看到村上高高翘起的屁股，和股间垂下的囊袋。他咽了一口口水，村上的后穴颜色不深，看不出有没有经验，褶皱在不停收缩，好像在和横山不停地说，“快来操我啊……”

“好湿。”横山庆幸自己凑上来摸了摸，手指一伸进小穴就被紧紧裹住，肠肉吸附在指肚，淫水争先恐后地顺着手指涌出。  
村上把安田的阴茎吸得滋滋作响，粗长直顶到喉咙，舌头裹着刚刚射出的残液吞咽，弟弟的味道充满口腔，下面立马有了反应。他一手握着安田的卵蛋搓揉会阴，尖利的浪叫在室内回响，另一手握着自己的阴茎上下撸动。  
感觉到身后好像有人在扣自己的穴口，村上有一种上下都被弟弟填满的错觉，他两只手伸到背后自己分来臀瓣，想让对方的手指能进得更深。

横山从没见过这样发骚的男人，直接插进了三根手指，在小穴里快速进出，掌心都是黏腻的花液。换上真家伙时，他才意识到村上的小嘴一直含着安田的发不出声，他想听村上叫床，会不会也是那么大声，既哑又甜。  
后入的姿势一插到底，村上果然马上哭着吐出安田的阴茎，他甚至来不及想想插自己的是谁，就飞了一次精水。  
村上的身材很好，肩偏窄，正好被嵌在横山怀里。横山几乎要怀疑他们是孪生兄弟了，一定是在妈妈肚子里时就这样紧紧相拥，否则怎么会如此契合。

姿势换了又换，丸山身下躺着的男人从消瘦的安田变成麦色肌肤的村上，他不停地重复着插入又拔出的动作。四个人凑在一起接吻，不知道舌头舔过谁的嘴唇，也不知道谁的阴茎又插进自己嘴里。  
一直到射出几乎透明的液体，他终于撑不住倒在已经湿透的被褥上。

横山醒来时就看到怀里丸山的圆脸，他倒吸一口凉气。  
不对，这不太对。  
他小心翼翼地翻了个身，没吵醒任何人。这次对了，眼前是村上的脸庞，在晨光下他脸上的痘印更加明显，不过横山只觉得可爱加倍。这一定是他人生中排名前三幸福的早晨了，他轻轻把胳膊垫在村上脖子下，好让他更舒服些，然后又闭上眼享受回笼觉。  
在睡着前的最后一秒，横山突然想到，今天是周五来着。

“啊!!!!!!!!!!”  
“啊————”  
不知道是谁先开始尖叫的，像是多米诺骨牌，尖叫声接连不断。  
安田一睁开眼就看到陌生的天花板，室内各种体液和酒精混合在一起的味道让他想吐，然后是像汽车碾过一样的肌肉酸痛，他一翻身就感到后穴涌出一股液体。  
对上一个没见过的后脑勺，他一边尖叫一边回忆起最后的印象是村上带自己逃出酒吧，所以现在来看自己应该是没能逃走。

村上被安田的尖叫吵醒，他想让弟弟安静点，自己的头疼得快炸了，可是一睁眼就看到一张陌生的混血脸。  
尖叫中他突然觉得这张脸好像昨天也见过来着。

丸山梦到自己坐在草原上，突然身边的斑马开始尖叫，然后都挤过来踢自己。费了好一会功夫他才意识到，是真的有人在踢自己。安田缩在床角啜泣，小腿一抽一抽地踢在自己小腹，村上在床上不知道翻找什么，一脚踹在自己胸口，横山紧张得绷紧全身的肌肉，藏在被子下的手掐了自己好几下。  
前半场丸山记得清楚，后半场他和横山又开了两瓶红酒，他只记得后来四个人滚成一团，动物似的交媾，自己射得铃口都肿痛。  
“怎么了？”

这个问题一直到村上和安田离开都没得到答案。横山挨了村上一拳，青着眼圈坐在沙发上像是失去了灵魂。丸山倒是没被打，可是被安田幽怨地一瞪就足够他难受了。  
“再也不捡男人回来了。”横山叹了一口气。  
“再也……”丸山眼珠一转收回了话，“我有主意了。”

两周后，安田和村上的家门口躺了两个喝醉的男人。  
“欧尼酱，怎么办？”  
“不管他们。”  
“可是我觉得这么看他们好帅啊……”  
“那……”竖起耳朵的男人听到耳边突然增大的吼声，“才不捡你们！”


End file.
